Creation A Recounting of Pokemon Mythology
by acetrainer-katie
Summary: These are my ideas about the mythology and religion of the Pokemon world. It is created from Pokedex entries, game verse, and my imagination. This was purely for entertainment, and you don't have to agree with me at all. Read, enjoy, review. :


_Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on this, and beginning to read. This is a head canon of mine that I created about religion in the Pokemon world. It is a series of myths and stories and ideas that I made up based on Pokedex entries, knowledge from games, and imagination. In it, I detail ideas about how each legendary Pokemon came into existence, it's place in the world, and lineage that might be connected. You don't have to agree with me on any of this, I just thought I'd share it with the fandom._

_Again, thanks for reading. :) Read and review please~!_

_I do not own Pokemon or any of the ones mentioned in this representation of my mind.  
_

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing but a giant egg. The giant egg hatched and produced a great beast with mystical powers and 1,000 arms. This beast was Arceus. Arceus created five beings, before creating a safe sanctum where he could watch over and rule. This was the Hall of Origin. The Hall of Origin is home to several gods and goddesses, which I will explain now.

The five gods and goddesses created by Arceus were Mew, Rayquaza, and the triplets, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Each were assigned different tasks, and each hold their own lineage and parentage of other gods and goddesses.

* Mew was tasked to create two races: Pokemon and humans.

* Rayquaza was tasked to create a world for the Pokemon and humans, and give them what they needed to survive, including weather.

* Dialga was tasked in creating the dimension of time.

* Palkia was tasked in creating the dimension of space.

* Giratina was originally going to be tasked to rule over Heaven, where people and Pokemon would go when they died. However, Giratina was mischeivous and created evil in people and Pokemon, and thus he was banished to a different dimension, referred to as hell, where all the bad people and Pokemon go.

* * *

Mew created humans and Pokemon. When Giratina was banished, Mew felt pity on her creations and formed protectors for each race. For the humans, she made Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, who provided willpower, emotions, and intelligence. For the Pokemon, she made Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion, who would lead and govern over the Pokemon, while protecting them.

From the humans, two Pokemon were artificially created. Mewtwo was created in an attempt to make an artificial representation of Mew, whom they accidentally discovered information on. The experiment went horribly wrong, and Mew banished the creation to Cerulean Cave, in the Kanto region. Today, any human who dares challenge Mewtwo gains no mercy from Mew. The other was Genesect, created by a team of villians known as Team Plasma. No one knows where it resides now, but the project was discontinued and it roames freely now.

Mesprit, the being of emotion, noticed that although the humans had been gifted with emotion, they weren't grasping it fully. In order to help, she created Meloetta, the incarnation of music and poetry. This messenger of the arts danced her way around the regions, spreading music and joy. She was the beginning of all music, and inspiration for many pieces to come.

Mesprit and Uxie joined together and created the pair of Pokemon called Latios and Latias. They both have the power to sense human emotion, and the intelligence to understand the human language. They are considered messengers of the gods and goddesses because of this, and also frequently help with creating peace in a land.

When Mesprit and Azelf joined, they created Cresselia, who has the power to ease nightmares. That story comes later though.

* * *

When a great fire rampaged through Unova, Terrakion, Virizion, and Cobalion rescued a Pokemon, the last of its kind, and raised it. This was Keldeo. Keldeo took off, and the three Pokemon protectors retreated into their respective locations of Victory Road, Pinwheel Forest, and Misaltron Cave.

Rayquaza created Groudon and Kyogre. Together, they created Earth, its oceans, its land, and its atmosphere. Rayquaza ruled the skies, Groudon ruled the ground, and Kyogre ruled the seas. The two fought though. They couldn't agree on what should take up more of the earth – water or land. They fought incessantly. People drowned and suffered through flooding some years, and others they died of drought. Eventually, Rayquaza received an order from Arceus through Mew to quell the fighting that was killing her creations. Rayquaza separated the two and put them into caves opposite each other – one in a deep sea cavern, the other in a volcanic pit. At the time of this separation, Kyogre was tormenting the land with torrents and floods, and therefore at this time, the earth was mostly water. It stayed this way, and that is why the Earth is mostly water instead of mostly land.

To make up for the devastation the god and goddess had wreaked on the planet, Rayquaza created three Pokemon from the scales of Groudon and Kyogre. These were the Kami trio, Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus. These were the Pokemon of the weather. Landorus provided good crops and sunshine, whilst Thundurus and Tornadus created rain and thunderstorms.

In Groudon's confinement, he created three Pokemon: Heatran, Ho-oh, and Regigigas. Heatran roamed volcanoes, watching over them and erupting them. Ho-oh ruled over the skies with Rayquaza, creating rainbows in its wake. Regigigas was created to move the continents. And that is what he did.

Likewise, in Kyogre's confinement, she created two Pokemon: Lugia and Manaphy. These two ruled the oceans and protected them. Lugia was the master of the seas where Kyogre couldn't, and Manaphy acted as Lugia's guide and messenger.

And each of these creations of the second generation of gods and goddesses created their own sons and daugthers.

Ho-oh, who lived upon Bell Tower in Ecruteak City in Johto, felt pity on three humans who died in a fire in his original tower – Tin Tower. From their ashes, he created Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. While not having as much power as the Kami trio, these Pokemon could control the weather to an extent. Raikou could create thunderstorms, Entei could create sunshine, and Suicune could create wind and purify the water supplies.

Regigigas created three of his own sons, Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. Merely created as protection for himself, they were sealed in the Hoenn region, far away from Regigigas's resting place in Sinnoh. No one knows much about them or Regigigas, other than they are ancient beings of the earth, and Regice, Regirock, and Registeel are needed to access Regigigas. No one knows where any of them lie, however.

Landorus created Shaymin. Shaymin was used to spread the gift of fertility in land and gratitude. Where Landorus was based at his Shrine in Unova, Shaymin delivered his message of fertility to many regions, making its home in the Flower Garden in Sinnoh. No one knows where the Flower Garden precisely lays. In Unova, one can go to the Abundant Shrine and give thanks to Landorus for the prosperity of the land.

Manaphy birthed Phione, merely for her own happiness in having a son. He is also a messenger of the seas, enlisted by Lugia to help Manaphy.

* * *

Lugia created her own set of gods and goddesses. From her, she birthed Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. Their home islands are located around the area of the sea where Lugia mainly stays. Just like Ho-oh's sons and daughter, Lugia's can control the weather to some extent. Articuno creates snow and hail and cold, Zapdos creates thunderstorms, and Moltres creates heat and sunlight.

* * *

Dialga, the third child of Arceus, only created one child, and the lineage stopped there. She created Celebi. Dialga has far more time travelling powers than Celebi, however she leaves her daughter to those tasks. Celebi functions as a messenger through time and dimensions, and frequently delivers messages to Dialga's brothers, Giratina and Palkia. Celebi is also guardian of forests, and wherever Celebi shows up in time, a grand, healthy forest grows.

Palkia, being the ruler of space and dimensions, created three beings: Kyurem, Deoxys, and Jirachi.

Kyurem was made to represent the absense of energy. When it was sent down to earth from space, it landed in the middle of feud between brothers. It grew attached to both, and had trouble deciding who to side with in the fued. Confused and slowly getting more and more agitated, it split itself into two Pokemon, one representing one brothers ideals, the other representing the other brother's truths. This was the birth of Reshiram and Zekrom. The empty husk that remained was cold and ruthless and embodied the absense of energy. It secluded itself in the chasm it made when it landed on earth, Giant Chasm. It lashed out at any who tried to come near the cave, until two new heroes brought Reshiram and Zekrom back together. Although Kyurem could never be its original self again, it can merge with one of its alter egos and create Black Kyurem and White Kyurem.

Deoxys was the result of a space virus mutating. Disturbed with what his dimension had created, Palkia sent the mutation of a Pokemon down to earth. Although it isn't considered a god or a goddess (it's actually genderless), it does create the phenominon called the aurora borealis. It roams around the earth, changing its form. It's hostile, and therefore should be avoided at all costs. If one sees the Northern Lights on a night other than the quarter moon, get away from the area immediately.

* * *

Jirachi was born from Palkia as a gift to the humans. She was sent to Earth covered in a thick, crystalline structure, fast asleep. She slept in a cave for 1,000 years before waking up. For seven days, Jirachi granted the wishes of all who prayed to her and Palkia, leaving prayer slips with wishes written on them. Now, every 1,000 years, Jirachi wakes up and does the same. Every 1,000 years, during those seven days, in addition to granting wishes she searches for the one that will free her from her 1,000 year slumber and stay with her forever. She found him one time, but he gave her up.

The embodiment of all evil, Giratina, fathered but one child. This was Darkrai, who created the existance of nightmares and darkness.

Darkrai was created to spite those who had banished him in the parallel dimension known as the Distortion World. He wanders around the regions, causing nightmares in people. He is the reason people are afraid of the dark, as they should be with him floating around. Cresselia was born to Azelf and Mesprit to counteract the darkness of Giratina's son. Cresselia floats around the regions after Darkrai clearing up nightmares. They are forever locked in a battle of good and evil, however, harbor feelings toward each other that they cannot act on. The circumstances of their birth and fate has bound them to one lifestyle, and they cannot escape it, no matter how hard they try.


End file.
